full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachariah Rune
The self proclaimed DJ of Deliverance, 'Zack', as he likes to be called, is the head of Franklin High's Radio club, and is officially in charge of announcements. Unofficially he works with his girlfriend Jezebel Sigel to enforce the schools strict social divisions, which he performs with an almost religious fever, and manages the list called The Ten: which he has sat on since his first days at the school. Characteristics *'Name': Zachariah Rune *'Aliases': Zack, DJ of Deliverance *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Silver *'Likes': Order, music he likes, people complimenting him, winning, gossip, the Socialites, Eugenics *'Dislikes': Ugly people, music he dislikes, being insulted, Alexis Cleopatra, the Anti-Socials *'Family': Scientist father, Philosopher mother - both former Olympic athletes, younger sister Appearance Casual Background Personality Considered a laid back and competent radio host for the schools loud speaker, Zachariah is well trusted by the school and is seen by many students as a source of reason and interesting gossip, a reputation he is glad to cultivate. In truth however Zachariah is in actuality a vain and sinister individual who shows a strong dislike to those he considers 'lesser humans.' Zachariah follows his family beliefs in that evolution is the greatest force in nature and to keep the human species strong you must cultivate the weak from the strong. As such, despite the friendly and relaxed attitude he possess, Zachariah gladly encourages and promotes the social divides at school to promote the idea of the 'strong, healthy and beautiful' people remaining separate from the 'filth.' If anything Zachariah is in actuality a rather deranged young man, who sees the world as the successful and inferior and is willing to ruin peoples lives for the sake of 'making humanity stronger.' He sees a noticeable shift in his character when the Elementals begin appearing and begins almost worshiping them in secret as the next step of human evolution, and even praises them over the radio as heroes who people should aspire to. This leads to him having a very close relationship with the Avatars initially, who are soon shocked to discover when he begins to ask them to kill or refuse to save those he considers to be lesser humans. This insanity reaches a point when his own girlfriend becomes a elemental and he worships her to the point of collapsing on his knees and yelling at his own worthlessness as a inferior being. He even briefly begins to hate himself for being inferior to such perfect beings. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'DJ Skills': Zachariah is an amazing DJ, being able to mix songs and create new tunes with relative ease *'Manipulation': To keep people separated Zachariah possess a remarkable skill to read and then manipulate people, so much so he is the main person responsible for maintaining the schools social strata along with his girlfriend and Catherine Queen. *'Intelligence': Zachariah may be at times fanatical but he has been called 'scary smart' multiple times. He understands DNA better than some scientists and provides clear and punctuated reasoning behind his rather cold beliefs. Equipment Relationships Zachariah's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Males